Kick Off Your Stilettos
by Kairi Kannibal
Summary: Naminé is excited for the summer with her new job as an apprentice at her uncle’s club and she may even get swept off her feet by a charming hot guy, Riku. Its too bad that she’s not in love with him. AU Roxas x Naminé


_**K**__ick __**0FF**__ Y__**o**__u__**r **_

**_S _**T I L E T T O S

Summary: **Naminé is excited for the summer with her new job as an apprentice at her uncle's club and she may even get swept off her feet by a charming hot guy, Riku. Its too bad that she's not in love with him. AU Roxas x Naminé **

**Author's Note: **_I'm finally posting a new story! So I am super excited about this and I hope you all forgive me for any grammar errors, confusing junk, etc. Unfortunately, I've realized the dilemma of being a writer on …people lack giving reviews and just add your story to favorites rather than taking the time to actually comment about the story or explain why they hate/love it. That makes me sad, I mean, c'mon people! Don't be shy. Don't be lazy. Leave a review! Okay, now on with chapter one of __K0YS __-__**KK**_

(Warning! The language/cursing in this fic is evident.)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**.Just Breathe.**

"_phobias…inhalers…Porcupine head…e__**m**__e__**r**__g__**e**__n__**c**__y."_

_**I can't breathe…. **_That's the usual thought that panics through my head on a daily basis. You see, I was born with this awful curse that my doctor diagnosed as an allergy condition. How much more geekier can one girl get? So as you can guess, any person with terrible allergies has an inhaler. To make me sound even more pathetic, I got one that has pink hibiscus flowers plastered all over the canister. Ha. Ha.

Like a madwoman, my hands dashed inside my bag in desperate search for my savior, my inhaler. Then, I realize my problem. It's a huge problem. _Not _small. Big!

_**Because I, Naminé Awai, **__**can't**__** find my inhaler! **_

Shit, shit, shit. This was bound to happen to an unlucky girl like me. Poor me. Ah, fuck.

I fidgeted nervously through my seat, trying not to hyperventilate and act calm. _Breathe, girl, breathe…_ I told myself through nervous pants. The palms on my hands accumulated cold sweat and I was given nervous and bewildered glances by other students in the classroom.

"Naminé, oh my gosh! What's happening to you?" I heard the incoherent voices coming from my classmates.

One of their faces turned out to be a very panicky chocolate-spiked brunette with stunning cobalt eyes. Stupid Porcupine, can't he realize that I can't breathe? My face must've looked like a combination between smelling a stinky sock puppet and gagging over those icky grape medicines kids are forced to take a spoonful whenever they get the cold. If only my sister Kairi were here, she'd know what to do. Unfortunately, my beloved twin sister has a special AP class during seventh period unlike the most of us sophomore, stupid, incapable of breathing freak shows.

"I think she can't breathe, man!" Tidus, one of Sora's blitzball-obsessed friends, stated the obvious.

No shit, Sherlock.

"I…help! N-need my inhaler, g-guys!" I gasped.

And then everything went black. Just my luck.

* * *

"Just hang in there, Naminé, you're gonna be alright. You fainted from falling into shock, but they're just sending you to the hospital to make sure they can get you proper treatment, 'kay?" I heard the principal explain, sounding like a psychologist trying to convince his crazed patient that 'treatment' was the positive way to go.

My blue eyes were now wide open as I tried contemplating on whether or not I should scream or ask for Kairi. After all, if you're a fifteen-year-old girl with horrible asthma and you have a phobia with anything that has to do with hospitals, there has to be _something _disastrous going on.

I found myself lying upon a not-so-comfortable stretcher bed and prayed to God that I wouldn't get freaked out even more. The paramedics were trying their best to be at my assistance, but it didn't help really much when I looked over at Principal Cid and he gave me that I'm-trying-to-seem-sympathetic-but-in-reality-I-just-want-to-get-this-kid-outta-here-and-get-back-to-flirting-with-the-office-secretary-ladies, awkward look. I shivered when he gave me a toothy grin and the sight of spinach in between his tooth became very, very apparent.

"W-wait! Let me go with her, I'm her sister…she needs me, terribly. She has this crazy fear for hospitals, too!" I sighed in relief when I found the familiar princess-like voice coming from none other than the princess-y redhead herself.

"Let her!" I squeaked, appreciating that the paramedic was actually giving me a breathing mask so I wouldn't go off fainting anytime soon.

Kairi smiled an all knowing grin once the principal and the paramedics agreed to take at least one person along with me and the doors of the ambulance shut tight. Yet, before we could depart in a hasty matter, both Kairi and I squealed in surprise when a pair of aquatic eyes came out of nowhere from the back window. One name: Riku.

I was breathless all over again.

This silver-haired boy is gonna get in so much trouble by Principal Cid once he gets kicked off the ambulance. Kairi giggled.

"Hey, Naminé! I just wanted to let you know, that after you get out of the hospital and all…I was, eh, wondering if you wanted to go out sometime during the summer?" Riku yelled loud enough so that Kairi and I could hear him bright and clear through the window glass.

I didn't know what to say, so I gave him a sheepish look and Kairi answered for me instead,

"She means to say 'yes'!"

Before Riku could reply, giving me that same sweet smile that made any girl melt into a puddle, he was yanked off the car by the vice principal and I watched in shock as the private high school began to fade more and more away as we distanced from it in the moving ambulance.

And even from the distance, I could still see Porcupine pouting with his arms crossed on the school's front entrance along with other curious students to see my departure, probably sulking because he couldn't reveal his "secret" love for my sister before the bell would ring and signal that summer had finally arrived.

Poor, poor Porcupine (Sora).

But hurray, me! _Riku is too dreamy to be true, and I'm such a asthma-nerd, gawky freak that's gonna be the talk of the summer for fainting during seventh period…_

Scratch that. I am way too embarrassed and sick to even feel happy over Riku. The rumors kids would spread and the possibilities of me feeling more less than normal and more of a freak were endless.

"Well," Kairi announced with a thoughtful look in her lilac eyes, "at least we got out of the last day of school with _style_."

**HOSPITALS **scare the shit out of me. Luckily for everyone that seems to know that I exist, even myself, I'm not being literal with the shit part.

School's been out for the past three hours and I've finally got my own little bed in this hospital room, my phobia antics kicking in, and my sister is out in the cafeteria to get something to eat out of the vending machine. I'm all alone, with a new inhaler (that's sadly not pink like my old one) prepared, an ivy (which, indeed, hurt like a bitch when they poked it through me), and all in all--I'm just one hysterical, ridiculous blonde-headed bimbo that "forgot" her inhaler in her father's truck.

My dad and mom called in from work and explained that they found it located on one of the leather seats, and they were on their way as soon as possible to support me through my last few hours staying at this horrid, horrid place.

If only they really cared. Mom and Dad were workaholics--and they think I'm a big girl, since I'm fifteen and all, so every now and then whenever I do have an emergency they assume that I can handle it all by myself, and occasionally, along with Kairi. Too bad I don't have the guts to tell them that it pisses the hell out of me, but I'm a good, innocent little daughter that won't complain.

No matter how much this phobia of mine is killing me, eating me alive.

The extra clean scent, the crabby nurses, death, surgery, squeaky floors, bright white walls that surround me and at any minute they'll start laughing and cave in on me…they'll crush me to death.

"AH! SOMEBODY _**SAVE **_ME!" I cried.

My imagination's insane phobia seemed to fade away once I heard the cynical, tired groan come from the other side of the hospital room. My cheeks turned red when I realized that I was not alone in this room, and the curtain that blocked the other patient's side had a split in the side, giving me access to actually see the voice's owner.

"I'm trying to heal from getting knocked in the face with my skateboard, so could you _please_ stop pretending to be mentally delusional and _just breathe_?"

I almost laughed, had it not been from utter shock to see this teenage boy, about my age, with golden blonde hair and lawless, daring sapphire eyes. I mean, how ironic? The only reason why I was here was because I had hyperventilated and fainted. My eyes searched his expressionless face and I couldn't help but take note to the hint of sarcasm displayed on his face. He was insulting and he had stitches. _Gross._

"…sorry…I'm just not very fond of hospitals." I meekly replied, feeling my cheeks burn from feeling so, so stupid.

I'm a freak. A real freak show.

The blonde haired kid pouted, reminding me of a restless child, and rolled his eyes, ruffling his side-swept spikes with a frustrated hand. He buried his head deep into his pillow and I could tell he was in pain.

"How'd you get hit by a skateboard?" I suddenly blurted out, feeling curious.

With a frown, he arched an eyebrow with closed eyes and finally opened them, revealing the pools of the stormy blue ocean in his orbs, "My friend Hayner was showing off in front of Olette again and we were skating, and I really did a stupid trick that I haven't mastered yet and…let's just say skittered my body over the cement and my board came flying back to hit me in the face."

I giggled, but he gave me a cold glare and I quickly shut my mouth with a hand.

"Sounds interesting. I fainted."

"No way. I wouldn't take you for a girl that faints so easily. What happened? You lost your nail polish and couldn't take the agony?" he joked, his cunning smile displaying cute dimples.

I would've been mad at him for treating me like a dumb blonde, but instead my mind wandered elsewhere. _I've always been fond of dimples…I wonder if he has any on his lower back…_ I thought carelessly to myself. Images of the shirtless blonde haired kid with his dimples between the valley of his back and ass area entered my mind, and I shook my head feeling like a complete hormonal teenager that was some fool.

Suddenly remembering that I had yet to answer, I shook my head once more, "No! I forgot my inhaler and sorta blacked out. You should have seen the faces of the kids in my class today. It was so embarrassing!"

He chuckled at my remark, "Well, at least _now_ I know they didn't place me in the same room as a crazy lunatic chick that gets scared easily over hospitals."

"A childhood phobia I have yet to recover from…" I murmured, sighing pathetically.

"Look on the bright side, at least you got to meet a cool guy like me." the blonde boy flashed me a cheesy grin--surprisingly, it reminded me of Sora's signature smile.

I frowned, not really digging his whole cockiness and dark demeanor. I wouldn't admit that he was charming, but I found myself revealing my name to him--and just as he was about to reply, in came bursting inside the room were none other than my beloved parents, followed by Kairi.

"Naminé! I'm so sorry we weren't here in time, we got stuck in traffic, and your father wanted to use the restroom…it was just horrible!" my mother cooed.

"I'm just glad you're here to get me out of here, finally. The doc is finished with all the tests and she said all I need is lots of rest and lots of attention." I smirked.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't expect me to be your little slave when you 'rest' all day watching TV." Kairi said, but I could tell that she was joking.

My family didn't acknowledge BHK, that's what I called him--since he had yet to tell me his _fabulous_ name, but they did check me out of that hospital as quickly as possible, knowing my little phobia was some serious business. I didn't realize until after I was snuggled up in my bed and ready to sleep the night away and forget about this horrible nightmare that I still didn't know his name. It nagged at me like a little kid begging for candy, I just _had_ to know. I'm curious. Very, very curious.

One things for sure… he left me breathless. All over again.

**&end of chapter onean: **So…whose this BHK dude? Gee, I dunno…It could be Cloud for all we know! Just kidding. **I would never** tease you guys like that. :D I'm pretty sure we all know who BHK is. Not to be mean or anything with kids who have asthma, it's just that this idea came to my mind when a friend of mine fainted during softball practice and went all hyperventilating--so they rushed her off in an ambulance and it turns out, she was lacking water and the sun didn't help so they had to make such a big deal about it, much to her displeasure. And Sora just had to be a dork and had no idea what was going on with Naminé tehe! But I still love him and his Porcupine-ness.

Please leave a review. No exceptions! :)

Love, Kairi Kannibal


End file.
